Techno Games 2001/Day 8
Day 8 was the eighth of ten days which held multiple events all of which would lead to a final to see who'll get Bronze,Silver or Gold. This was originally aired on the 12th March 2001 and served as the eighth episode for the second series of Techno Games. This episode proved to be the final for both the Artificial Rope Climbing and Rocketry competitions for the series, with the start of the Semi Finals for both Battery Sprint and Swimming. Events Battery Sprint Millennium Bug vs Scuttle vs Junior vs Photophattiephobia As with before, Scuttle exploded out of the starting line, shooting past all the opponents who had barely even started. Although slightly slower, Scuttle managed to finish the race incredibly quick. Meanwhile, Photophattiephobia failed to move and instead just faced the side wall while both Millennium Bug and Junior was neck and neck as they both made decent progress to qualify with Scuttle. Scuttle began to tease the other competitors by going back and fourth on the race track. Millennium Bug started gaining a lead on Junior and managed to sprint its way ahead a gained second, qualifying. Junior would later finish twenty seconds later also qualifying. Qualified: Scuttle (1st), Millennium Bug (2nd) & Junior (3rd) Swimming S.N.A.P. vs Robobob vs Swimosaurus vs K9000 vs Dippy Flippy Immediately, K9000 shot out in front of the other opponents with Dippy Flippy close behind as was Robobob. Meanwhile, S.N.A.P. had slowly made its way forward but soon started swimming around, turning and started swimming backwards while Swimosaurus was only swimming in circles. Robobob, then started having problems of its own swimming into the side wall, which allowed Dippy Flippy to swim further on ahead. K9000, who had no problems had quickly finished with Dippy Flippy following suit. Qualified: K9000 (1st) & Dippy Flippy (2nd) Calypso vs Roboducky vs Brutosaurus vs XLR8 vs Hydra Calypso was the quickest to start as the other competitors got off a similar pace to each other. Eventually, Brutosaurus managed to swim past the other and get in a comfortable second place position while Calypso started to show signs of struggle as it entered the last stretch, pausing and restarting for brief periods, this also allowed Brutosaurus to get dangerously closer. Meanwhile, XLR8 had impacted the side wall and stopped working as both Roboducky and Hydra were neck and neck but no where near Brutosaurus. Calypso finished quickly as Brutosaurus followed closely in second in a smooth swim. Hydra had impacted the side wall and was swimming into the wall getting nowhere, while Roboducky impacted the side wall, scraped itself across the pool to get third place, although this was two minutes after the two qualifying robots had finished. Qualified: Calypso (1st) & Brutosaurus (2nd) Artificial Rope Climb Ascender vs High Climber In the final Ascender and High Climber, having gained the quicker times, were fighting for Silver and Gold. As the rope climbing began, shockingly High Climber failed to moved allowing Ascender to quickly get half way up the rope. However, High Climber came back to life and shot straight up and won at 2:97 seconds beating Ascender. Winner: High Climber Long Jump Rod Knee In its first attempt Rod Knee's human like design was crouched before it made the jump. However, just like the High Jump it didn't get much of a distance and only got 0.92 metres. The second attempt went very much like the first attempt, starting crouched before jumping. However, the jump was worse this time around gaining a distance of only 0.81 metres. Despite this, it did receive Bronze for the whole competition, being one of only three to actually jump. Rocketry This was a Spot Landing competition, and served as the Final. Here, it contained the six winners from the Spot Landing Heat. The Final was also split into two Heats of three. Sickasaurus Sickasaurus shot into the air but hardly gained much height. Soon the rocket propelled downwards where it attempted to deploy its parachute but a problem occurred, the rocket caught fire and smashed down close to the target at around 3.65 metres. The team celebrated but this celebration turned to shock and tears as the judges determined that because it caught fire and the parachute did not deploy, Sickasaurus was disqualified. M.L.V. M.L.V. shot into the air and lingered for a while. The rocket had gotten lost somewhat in the dark cloudy night sky. The parachute did deploy but it made little effort as the rocket crashed landed, but did so close to the target at around 12.25 metres. This would be good enough for Silver. Blue Blue was fired into the air where it managed to go so far that it got lost. It took a while before Blue came back into sight, where the parachute was deployed but made no difference as Blue was over 72.60 metres away from the target. Tomahawk Tomahawk shot off but was angled awkwardly to its right. Tomahawk deployed its parachute early which meant the rocket took a while to come back down. It did so, gently, and managed to get a close distance of 10.10 metres to the target, propelling it first overall. Windy City Windy City shot off but quickly spiralled in the air, aiming in a leftwards angle. The rocket managed to deploy its parachute early but it had gone 41.70 metres away from the target. Titania Titania had shot completely towards its left. This sharp turn caused the team to quickly deploy the parachute so that it can land somewhat close to the target. It landed back down gently and was 26.30 metres away from the target, enough for bronze overall. Rocketry Results Winner of Heat 1: M.L.V. Winner of Heat 2: Tomahawk Overall Winner: Tomahawk Category:2001 Category:Episodes with Sprint Category:Episodes with Swimming Category:Episodes with Rope Climbing Category:Episodes with Long Jump Category:Episodes with Rocketry